No Envies
No Envies (不羡, Bù Xiàn) is the second ending theme song of the animation. It was performed by the Chinese girl group S.I.N.G. Lyrics Hanzi= 云梦遥浮世纷怨谁明了 姑苏照涟漪拨乱了心跳 少年玉面清袍风骨桀骜 琴声渺渺笛声寥寥 清河耀今朝花落人寂寥 兰陵傲三尺青锋灼尘嚣 纵使刀光入鞘半生孤傲 绽若云巅风雨飘摇 挥剑断邪妄宵小除奸为济道 抚一曲问灵问天地昭昭 天子笑 一樽美酒今生为你挥毫 前路遥流年不羡那风貌 清河耀今朝花落人寂寥 兰陵傲三尺青锋灼尘嚣 纵使刀光入鞘半生孤傲 绽若云巅风雨飘摇 挥剑断邪妄宵小除奸为济道 抚一曲问灵问天地昭昭 天子笑 一樽美酒今生为你挥毫 前路遥流年不羡那风貌 挥剑断邪妄宵小除奸为济道 抚一曲问灵问天地昭昭 天子笑 一樽美酒今生为你挥毫 前路遥流年不羡那风貌 |-| Pinyin= Yún mèng yáo fú shì fēn yuàn shéi míng le Gū sū zhào lián yī bō luàn le xīn tiào Shǎo nián yù miàn qīng páo fēng gǔ jié ào Qín shēng miǎo miǎo dí shēng liáo liáo Qīng hé yào jīn cháo huā luò rén jì liáo Lán líng ào sān chǐ qīng fēng zhuó chén xiāo Zòng shǐ dāo guāng rù qiào bàn shēng gū ào Zhàn ruò yún diān fēng yǔ piāo yáo Huī jiàn duàn xié wàng xiāo xiǎo chú jiān wèi jì dào Fǔ yī qū wèn líng wèn tiān de zhāo zhāo Tiān zi xiào Yī zūn měi jiǔ jīn shēng wèi nǐ huī háo Qián lù yáo liú nián bù xiàn nà fēng mào Qīng hé yào jīn cháo huā luò rén jì liáo Lán líng ào sān chǐ qīng fēng zhuó chén xiāo Zòng shǐ dāo guāng rù qiào bàn shēng gū ào Zhàn ruò yún diān fēng yǔ piāo yáo Huī jiàn duàn xié wàng xiāo xiǎo chú jiān wèi jì dào Fǔ yī qū wèn líng wèn tiān de zhāo zhāo Tiān zi xiào Yī zūn měi jiǔ jīn shēng wèi nǐ huī háo Qián lù yáo liú nián bù xiàn nà fēng mào Huī jiàn duàn xié wàng xiāo xiǎo chú jiān wèi jì dào Fǔ yī qū wèn líng wèn tiān de zhāo zhāo Tiān zi xiào Yī zūn měi jiǔ jīn shēng wèi nǐ huī háo Qián lù yáo liú nián bù xiàn nà fēng mào |-| English= Faraway in Yunmeng, worldly affairs seem hazy in the distance Reflections in Gusu, flowing ripples dishevel your heartbeat The handsome youth in clear robes has an untamed spirit and pride Sound of zither lingers, music of flute scatters Radiance of Qinghe shimmers on fallen petals around a lone soul Pride of Lanling ignites the sword that blazes through chaos Even if you sheath your blade and stand aloof for half a lifetime The silver lining prevails the edge of the clouds while you're drifting in wind and storm A slash of your sword strikes down treacherous friends, clearing the path for common good You play a song of Inquiry, calling for a brighter world I drink the splendid wine of Emperor's Smile Splashing my ink for you, always Our future is still long, we'll never envy of others as long as you're with me Radiance of Qinghe shimmers on fallen petals around a lone soul Pride of Lanling ignites the sword that blazes through chaos Even if you sheath your blade and stand aloof for half a lifetime The silver lining prevails the edge of the clouds while you're drifting in wind and storm A slash of your sword strikes down treacherous friends, clearing the path for common good You play a song of Inquiry, calling for a brighter world I drink the splendid wine of Emperor's Smile Splashing my ink for you, always Our future is still long, we'll never envy of others as long as you're with me A slash of your sword strikes down treacherous friends, clearing the path for common good You play a song of Inquiry, calling for a brighter world I drink the splendid wine of Emperor's Smile Splashing my ink for you, always Our future is still long, we'll never envy of others as long as you're with me (Source: Guodong Subs) Category:Music Category:Animation